


倒带人生

by NorthernShark



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernShark/pseuds/NorthernShark
Summary: 非现实向，为未来时间线，叙事线为🐯的自白，可能有一点点微虐(？死亡警告，疲惫不堪的露西亚，美俄关系恶化，战争，相互治愈，暧昧关系，FWB(friends with benefits)警告私设:2020🐻宣布辞职后🐯🐻关系破裂，情感冷淡🐯为KGB特工时的其中一项任务是杀了🐻，受伤的🐯🐻(Physically)，白切黑🐻，重度OOC碎碎念:这几天二刷良医和血战钢锯岭掉到医生和军人梗里出不来了，但实在写不出来军医AU，就只能写成这样的流水账惹(doge)
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 4





	倒带人生

01  
美俄战争(我瞎编的一个)结束后的一天，我正在我的办公室里审核财政部长交上的关于战后的经济损失与补救，忽然接到苏尔科夫的电话:“弗拉基米尔，过几天我们想给季玛办一场葬礼，你来吗？”我说，不了，谢谢，我……  
我想找个借口好证明自己不是那么的小心眼或者无情，但大脑停止了运转，过了好一会儿，我听见自己只是用沙哑生硬的声音重复道:“不了，谢谢。”苏尔科夫想说些什么，但最终也只是重重地叹了口气表示自己能理解。  
不，你一点都不理解。我挂断了电话，心里这样想着。

02  
战争结束后，他们举办了许多葬礼，他们都说我落落寡合，纵使再不喜欢参与集体活动，但身为联邦总统，战后英雄的葬礼，我也应该一场都不缺席的，我并不喜欢在公众面前表达情感，不擅长像那只大牧首那样在众人面前面做演讲，回忆过往的岁月，赞扬逝去的英雄的美德，抒发自己的哀思，再对未来寄予希望。但即使到场了我所能做的也只是看一看逝者的棺椁，感受一下周围的哀伤，在这哀伤的洪流中，在这特殊的气氛下我的哀伤可以自然而然地流泻出，像一滴水落入大海，无声无息。之后我将重整心情，重新成为那个冷静理智的联邦总统。  
但他的葬礼我没有去。我听说是在那蔚蓝的贝加尔湖畔举行的，那天天气很好， 灿烂的阳光驱散了战争留下的阴霾，把萨彦岭重新落满白雪的远远的山峰照得光彩夺目，原始森林里苍翠茂密的高跷树被笼上了金色的光辉，反而显得更加柔和明亮，就像季玛的绿眼睛注视着我的时候……季玛…季玛只是安安静静地躺在棺材里，手里捧着一束绚烂的向日葵¹——正好挡住了被子弹打穿的心脏，他穿着深蓝色的西装完美地衬出了他的腰身，他微微地笑着，就像他还活着一样。在场的两宫人员听着大牧首好几次泣不成声的演讲眼泪更加受不住了，鹦鹉站在季玛的身边卸下了平日里干脆利落雷厉风行的样子哭得像个孩子。平时一向无情的北方鲨鱼和纳雷什金也拍了拍彼此的肩膀相互安慰。科里亚躲在米哈伊尔怀里放声大哭，而在监狱里关了这么多年都没能岁月在脸上留下什么痕迹的米哈伊尔却因好友的离去憔悴了不少。阿尔卡季低着头，紧紧地抓着苏尔科夫的手，肩膀止不住的颤抖，苏尔科夫红着眼眶，努力不让自己哭出声来……至少他们终于可以不再压抑自己的悲伤了。  
这些都是科里亚后来跟我说的。他在葬礼结束后来到我的办公室，看着我的眼睛问我:“你真的心如铁石吗?”我说:“为什么这样觉得?”他说:“他都死了我也没见你有什么触动。”我的心猛然揪动一下。我移开目光，问:“那你觉得我应该有什么触动?”他恼火地说:“他不是你的……”  
我等他的下文，同事？师弟？朋友?恋人?bedmate?他没有说下去，只是不甘地瞪着我。我淡淡地说:“我们只是彼此的医生。”

03  
他第一次变成我的医生是在1990年。那天晚上他正修改教案时我敲响了他的门。“谁啊？”我听见他温和略带疲惫的声音，心头不知怎的染上了一丝焦虑——我想快一点见到他，“师弟，是我，瓦洛佳。”“师哥，你怎么来——怎么搞成这样？！”“我……”我还在想我该怎么解释我的情况，不过好在下一秒我就摔在了木质地板上。季玛赶忙来扶我，我挣扎着爬起来，抬头便对上了季玛那双迷人的绿色眸子，我感觉有些窘迫，低声咒骂了一句，接着到头晕了过去。  
我感觉到我的意识逐渐下沉，就像是我跌入了海中，有一双无形的大手使我逐渐沉溺于海底深处……我虽然不太了解死亡是什么感觉，但我也知道我正挣扎在死亡线上，是走马灯吗？我不知道，但我的脑海里的确闪过了一些零零碎碎的片段。  
我想起童年时和父亲在牧场里赛马，我们看着太阳一寸一寸地落下去，余辉洒在对面农场里，微风轻轻的吹着田里的玉米须轻轻的摆动……那可以说是我童年里为数不多的快乐时光。  
我想起1975年我在KGB的时光，我遇见了很多志同道合的人，我们都怀揣着对露西亚的那份自豪，想着随时可以为她的荣耀而奋斗甚至付出我们的生命。  
我想起1983年在小轮船上与柳德米拉举行婚礼时的样子，想起玛利亚和叶卡捷琳娜出生时的喜悦。  
然后呢？我的人生当中还有什么值得开心的事情吗？  
我想起三个月前在索布恰克教授的办公室里与那个男孩的初次见面。  
“弗拉基米尔，这是你的师弟德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫，他刚刚拿到法学博士学位，他相当优秀，也参加了我在列宁格勒的竞选工作，我想他能帮到你不少忙。”“德米特里，这是你师哥弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京，在政府工作，这趟回来是来帮助我的。”  
“很高兴见到你。”我说着向他伸出一只手。“很高兴见到您。”他回握住我的手但很快便松开了，一场很合乎礼仪的见面。  
出于职业本能，我迅速地打量了一下眼前这个有着一头毛茸茸的棕色卷发的男孩:他比我稍微矮一点，不知道是因为害羞还是其他什么的他有着一点可爱的婴儿肥的白净的脸上被染上了一层红晕，他身穿一身深蓝色的西装恰到好处的衬托出了男孩的身材，手上细腻柔滑的触感也让我有些流连忘返。但最让我着迷的是他那一双森林般绿色清澈明亮的，闪着温暖柔和光芒的眼眸，不管多少年后每当我想起季玛的这双眼睛时我总会回想起那时的心动。  
心动？这可不对，我明明是被KGB派来杀了他的，所以那时我是怎么告诉自己的呢？  
“我很欣赏这个单纯的孩子，毕竟他也是我师弟啊。”  
我本可以在一个星期内解决掉他，完成任务，但我的大脑却告诉我不要这么做。我不是一个慈悲泛滥的人，既然KGB称这个叫做季玛的男孩会成为露西亚复兴的阻碍，那我也就更没有慈悲可言了，但我得承认我并不想这么做，当我看到他的绿色的眼睛温和地注视着我时我根本下不去手。  
当我又一次放下拿枪的右手时，我犹豫了几秒最终还是决定放过他，哪怕以后我会后悔，但我依然不想杀了他，至少不是现在。  
“嘶~”。小刀切除血肉的痛感使我倒吸一口凉气醒了过来，我茫然的睁开眼睛，听见季玛焦虑的声音:“瓦洛佳不要乱动，不然会捅到心脏的。”我意识到自己浑身赤裸着，大概是他为了清理掉我身上的秽物而脱掉了我的衣服，“嘶~”他向我的伤口处喷了大量的消炎药。这下是彻底醒了，我想。  
“瓦洛佳你身上虽然有好多处青紫和擦伤，但致命伤还是在伤口靠近心脏的地方。唉，师哥你怎么搞成这样？”小男孩的声音染上了些许哭腔，这让我感觉刚才他触碰过的伤口有些发热，“跟一个恐怖分子打了一架而已。”我并不打算对他说实话，实际上我开始后悔刚才出现在这里了，我不知道该怎么向他解释我的伤是怎么来的，我总不能对他说我是一个特工吧，我的任务还没有完成呢。  
当我挨下上司的第一拳时，我的脑海里浮现出了一双明亮清澈的绿色眼眸，季玛，“KGB的第一条也是最重要的一条规矩是什么？”“绝对服从命令。”我知道我的老板是什么意思，我向他保证不会有下次了。我浑浑噩噩的找上了季玛，我必须完成任务——为了露西亚的未来。  
“要不我打电话给柳德米拉——”“不！”我大声反对，这反应比我预想中的要激烈，这似乎吓到他了，但他很快又用不解的眼神望向我，我顿了顿说:“不要麻烦她了。她还要照顾两个孩子。”他随后了然地笑了笑，但似乎有一些…失落？“那师哥要不你这几天就住我这里？”  
我厚颜无耻地霸占了他的房间，在床上躺了一个星期，伤口才些有好转的迹象，我看着那颗为我忙里忙外的棕色脑袋，最终选择了不辞而别，他一定会认为我是一个混蛋，因为我穿走了他的衣服鞋子，而我还没有谢谢他。  
回到KGB之后，我把关于他的一切资料统统烧毁，我想我大概真的下不了手杀他。  
之后我继续自己像工蜂一样忙碌的生活——为了将功补过。日子像齿轮一样一天咬着一天走下去，我的老板并没有为此再苛责我，他像从前一样给我分配任务，只是大多时候是很枯燥的。意料之外的危险当然还是会发生，但就像医生最后都会习惯急诊，我也习惯了危险。有些人，比如纳雷什金，觉得我们的生活很有意义，有些人，比如鲨鱼，觉得我们的生活毫无乐趣。我自己对此倒没有什么特别的意见，生活就是这样，你不可能随心所欲，何况就算给我们一支画笔让我们规划理想中的生活，我猜很多人也画不出什么。

03  
两个月后，我从总部汇报完工作回到政府给我安排的房子，看见季玛血淋淋地跪在沙发旁边，被我的一个同事用刀抵着脖子，但这个男孩似乎并不知道自己的处境有多危险，他甚至想伸出一只手冲我问好，脸上带着苍白的微笑，“瓦洛佳”他轻轻地呼唤着我的名字。  
他的衣服被血浸透了，铺在地上的毛毯被血浸湿了一大片，地板上有好几个血脚印，是季玛和那个同事的，他的身体还在汨汨地出血。一个成年男性的血量约为4.5升，当失血超过30%时就会有生命危险，这是医学常识。我不知道他流了多少血，我从没想过人可以流这么多血。我掏出枪指着我亲爱的同事的脑袋，让他离季玛远一点。他明显的愣了一下，似乎没有想到事情会发展成这样，他看向我诡异地笑了笑，收起了刀，随后便离开了。  
我急忙上前撕开他的衣服，布料粘在了被划开的皮肤上，扯下来的时候他“嘶”了一声，我看到一道锋利的伤口，从左胸斜滑而下，延伸到右侧小腹，鲜血正愉快地涌出。  
我找来了医药箱先给他把血止住，当我想要开始缝合伤口时，他轻轻地扯了扯我的衣服，似乎有些不好意思的问:“瓦洛佳，你到底是谁？”  
“我…我是一个特工。”我犹豫了一下，最终决定告诉他真相，毕竟他有权知道，或许这样他就会远离我，这样对彼此都好。  
在得知真相后他漂亮的眼睛有一片刻的失神，然后是长久的沉默。他在想什么呢？应该对我很失望吧……我正在胡乱揣测着他的想法时，他朝我伸出一只沾满血污的手，我迟疑的看了看他，回握住他的手，他咬了咬毫无血色的嘴唇对我说:“嗯，我知道了，但是并不是你的错，瓦洛佳。”说完他仰面倒在了沙发上，闭着眼睛大口喘气。  
不知怎的，我顿时觉得倦意卷席了身体。我觉得我落入了一个圈套，一个我自己跳进去的圈套。我强忍着睡意帮他清洗了伤口，又把伤口缝合，在这个过程中他一直紧闭着双眼，直到我把他弄到床上，转身要走的时候，他才睁开了眼睛，对我说了声谢谢。  
这一次他赖在了我家，每次我出门前总是提心吊胆，生怕再回来时又见到上次那一副情景。我告诉自己我是在玩俄罗斯赌盘，这一次枪迟早会响，但是鬼迷心窍的，我狠不下心来把他赶走。  
我每天晚上帮他检查伤口，他的修复力比我想象的要快，伤口愈合的比我想象中的要好，至少看上去不再那么伤痕累累了，但那一道疤仍然触目惊心。“它会一直存在吗？”他有些沮丧地问，我告诉他:“不会的，这些伤痕都是短时间才会存在的，只要时间足够长就会全部消失。”“那你的伤都是这样的吗？”“对啊，它们总是会消失不见的。”“不过那时又会有新伤。”他有些呆滞的望着我喃喃地说。“瓦洛佳，你能告诉我它们是怎么来的吗？”我犹豫了一下，脱掉上衣，指着一道道伤告诉他是怎么来的:被火烧的、被针刺的、被带毒的鞭子抽的……他打断我，问这次是谁干的，我阴鸷地笑笑，说:“不重要，反正是个快死的家伙。”  
或许他认为我对自己的伤还挺自豪，所以自那时起我就意识到他开始有自毁倾向了。随着时间的推移，季玛把自己关在房间里的时间越来越长，而且我很清晰地意识到:季玛变了。  
我愈发觉得自己像寓言里那个把蛇放到怀里的农夫，愚蠢得不可救药。很久之后我才想到，其实农夫救蛇不一定是出于单纯的善良，也可能是贪心和自大，觉得自己可以驯养那条蛇。这仍然是一种愚蠢。  
有一天我又要出门的时候，他跟我说:“小心点，瓦洛佳。”他那时已经能从卧室走到厨房，从冰箱里拿牛奶来喝。我感到有些奇怪，以往他都会对我说:“早点回来，瓦洛佳。”于是我问他:“嗯，什么？”他耸耸肩，说:“小心点，你们当特工的太危险了。”走出门时我忽然想到了什么，跑回去问他:“季玛，你是不是要走了？”他刚喝完牛奶，上唇上有一层白沫，他拿舌头慢悠悠地舔掉，说:“我想我该离开了，我不能再给你添麻烦了。”我想说一些挽留的话，但最终还是没有说出口，只说:“你等我回来，我给你拆线。”他看上去又想说些“用不着”之类的话，但我的态度很坚定，他于是点头说好。  
那天晚上列宁格勒飘起了小雨，整座城市都湿漉漉的。我回去的时候看见他的房间亮着灯，心里忽然有一种异样的感觉。我取来医药箱，推开门进去，看见他躺坐在床上，手里拿着我的一本书。我说:“让我来说清楚，我讨厌做事情有始无终，所以我要帮你拆线，但季玛，真的这么想逃离这里吗？”他望着我，碧绿的眼睛里有一种淡淡的哀怨，像是我把他抛弃了似的。我用了很强的意志力与他对视，阻止自己说出有回转余地的话。他先移开目光，带上了一丝委屈的颤音说:“才不是呢，明明是你先不告而别的。”说着他把书放下，脱下外衣，露出了蒙着纱布的上身。  
我走过去，揭开纱布，取下伤口上敷的药，用酒精进行消毒。我望着伤口，目不斜视，知道在我头顶上方，他在静静地呼吸。我用镊子拉出线头，用剪刀剪断，我的双手有些抖，我知道我分心了。我把缝线拉出来，再用酒精消毒，接着盖上纱布。越到后来我做得越仔细，心里越发有种有种要告别的伤感。  
做完之后，我直起身子，对他说:“你的伤离彻底痊愈还早着呢，不想死的话就好好休养。”他笑了笑，说:“师哥，我在你这里住了怎么久，是不是该付你些报酬？”我说:“不必，我就当是做慈善；再说了，你才当教授多久，又旷了这么久的工，哪儿来的收入呢？”“少看不起人了，我也有自己的东西。”他笑得像一只狡猾的小狐狸。  
我刚想说你连穿的衣服都是我的，就意识到他的意思，眉头皱了一下。他看出我明白了，笑得更是得意。我咳了一声，说:“你要是留下就早点休息，要是想走我也不拦着。”说完就要走，却被他拉住了衣角。我只好转过身来，冷冷地说:“这份报酬可不怎么样。”他握住我的手腕，力气很大地拉我坐到床前，挑衅地说:“那就说你不想。”  
我对身体的欲望并不强烈，但也不是完全没有。我感受到自己的脸热了起来。他愈发得意，露出看见猎物入网般的笑容。他的脸向我凑过来，在我耳垂上轻轻吻了一下，那稍纵即逝的温软触感就像塞壬的歌声，让我的理智荡然无存。我望向窗外，窗子被雨打湿，外面的灯影粼粼颤动，有一种梦幻感，像醉酒的人眼中的世界。我想，我大概也是醉了。  
接下来我只记得很多的吻，很多的抚摸，很多的低语。  
我记得我对他说:“你还有伤。”他又恢复了温文尔雅的模样，温和地笑笑说:“那我们就克制些。”那是我有过的最缓慢最温柔的一次性爱，我抚着他的背，将吻落在他的肩膀上，大脑被不知名的情绪填满，把“你正在做什么”的厉声责问遥遥挡在外面。  
第二天我没等他醒来就离开了，但我知道事情不会这么结束。

04  
大概半年之后，我在戈尔巴乔夫的演讲会上被刺伤。当晚我又一次回到那个卧室，我很惊讶季玛还住在这里，我从后面将他抱住，他贴着我的耳朵叫我，瓦洛佳，瓦洛佳。他穿着我的浴袍，已经洗过澡，但他似乎闻到了我身上的血气，他挣脱我的怀抱，焦急得我身上未处理好伤口，我不应该回到这里的，我应该离开，但当他吻我的时候，我就失掉了所有的意志力。  
我们把床搞得一塌糊涂。结束之后我将他的头贴在我的颈窝，喘息着，很霸道地低声说:“我要在你这里避避风头。  
我们从没做过任何承诺。我永远不打招呼地来，不打招呼地走，有好几次都是我来了又走了，是等他等得不耐烦了吧。有时我们会半年才睡一晚，有时我们会在一住好多天，我依然希望和他保持着距离，但显然我做不到，不然这种病态的关系也不会一直持续整整30年。

05  
有一次科里亚好奇地问我，你和小熊是什么关系？我正在喝茶，顿时呛了一下，咳个不住。我说:“为什么这么问？”科里亚说:“你还记得小熊的博客被黑的那次吗？”“Firtreeman那次？”“对对对，后来我不是要反黑嘛，我就看到了他的博客里全是关于你的内容，最中二的是喷你的评论下面被他标注了:‘敢动我Firtreeman的人，找死。’”我哭笑不得，心里却有一种病态的快乐。科里亚问:“所以你们到底是什么关系？”  
我很喜欢科里亚这个男孩，他的政治能力深不可测，而他的性格又过于天真，总让我想起那时的季玛。因此平时对于他的问题，我总尽力回答，但这次的问题比他以往问的任何问题都要刁钻，我想了好一会，才说，大概是互惠互利的关系吧。  
我和他之间并没有爱情，这是我们早就达成的共识。这样很好。用他的话说，这样一切就简单多了。  
对于我们的关系，我没有刻意隐瞒，也没有大张旗鼓。但教会的人一直不知道，他们想象力再喷薄也不敢往这个方向想。所以在葬礼上，他们议论我，说，总统先生真是有原则，两宫的人里就他没有来。  
听到这个说法后我苦笑了好久。作为特工，我不该跟任务发生情感关系，作为联邦总统，我不该放任我的情感来去自如——在他面前，我的原则早就土崩瓦解了。我有几次试图跟他了断，他总是点头说好，然后消失很长一段时间，长到我开始有点后悔，然后再次出现，带着热烈的吻或满身的伤。不管哪一种情况，我都没法置之不理。我并不爱他，他也并不爱我，但我们都是孤独的囚徒，找到同伴就不肯再松手。他是我甩不脱的梦魇，挣不开的枷锁，我以为我会跟他纠缠到死。  
我没想到我那么快就解脱了。

06  
他的死讯是阿尔卡季带来的。那时我正和绍伊古和纳雷什金讨论作战计划，这个第一副总理闯了进来，浑身是伤，狼狈不堪，眼睛里闪动着复仇的怒火和深沉的悲恸。他低声说，我们遇到了特朗普的核心部队。“然后呢？”绍伊古问。“季玛死了。”  
房间里一片寂静，我听见自己的心脏扑通扑通地跳。“季玛死了。”他重复道，好像谁没听清似的。  
绍伊古和纳雷什金都走上前，拍着他的肩膀，无声地安慰他。阿尔卡季浑浑噩噩地坐下，将头埋进苏尔科夫的臂膀里，攥紧了拳头。一分钟后，绍伊古和纳雷什金回到会议桌前，继续着刚才的讨论。战争里死亡是常事，敌人不会留时间给你哀悼。他们询问我的意见，我机械地开始说，说得非常流畅，绍伊古叫了我两遍才打断我。“总统。”他指了指我，“你的嘴。*我这才意识到嘴里有股甜腥味。伸手擦了擦，手背上一片血迹。我说:“没事，不小心咬到了下唇。”  
大家并没有萎靡，只是沉默着，将积蓄的怒火和悲痛都在战斗中发泄出来，没人敢直膺其锋。在得知季玛的死讯之后我和两宫的人一起战斗过两次，后来我不再去了。不是因为我的存在多余，而是我总觉得，还少一个人。跟他们一起的不应该是我，跟我一起的也不应该是他。两个残缺合在一起并不会减少残缺，反而让这个残缺更明显。  
死亡是我的老朋友，一如孤独是我的老朋友。我不是没有想过他会死，毕竟我们彼此那么多次见过对方濒临死亡，我们也常用死亡来威胁彼此，我只是……有些猝不及防。  
我记得有一次我们好久没见，晚上，在性爱甜美的余韵里，他趴在我怀里像小孩子一样问我，他说:“我不在的时候，你有想过找过其他人吗？”我摇摇头。他嗤笑一声，讽刺说，“我不信，除了对露西亚你还这么忠贞？”我说:“我只是嫌麻烦罢了。”他眨眨眼睛笑眯眯地说:“那要是我永远不来了呢？”我说:“那我就当你死了。”他说:“我就是在问这个，要是我死了，你会伤心吗？”我狠狠咬了他一口，用舌头舔舔嘴角的血，说:“你要是死了，我就把杀死你的人碾成肉泥，告诉他们这就是动总统东西的下场。”

07  
在美国签订投降协议书大会上，特朗普在我耳边跟我说:“你知道吗，不久之前我刚刚派人杀了你的小男友。就是30年前的那个人。”我的心猛然抽搐一下，悲愤在我体内膨胀起来。我告诉自己要冷静，这只是他激怒我的手段。冷静，冷静！我还是不够冷静，被他逼得手忙脚乱，这时一道电话铃声突然响起，我迅速撇了一眼来电显示，灰发幕僚的身影从未如此高大过，他说，不用谢。  
我迅速地离开了会场，倚着一根华丽的柱子喘息，隐约听到胜利的欢呼声，我的战友在大喊，在拥抱，在喜极而泣。我只是静静地站着，觉得这场胜利与我无关。  
战争结束后，人们的生活很快回归了正轨，和以前没太大区别。我把过往抛到身后，将所有情绪封存。情绪是麻烦的东西，除了误事毫无用处。我把它们关起来，隔绝氧气，断掉养分，让他们死去、腐烂、化为尘埃。  
莫斯科街道上的废墟很快被清理了，新的绿植郁郁葱葱地生长着，日里诺夫斯基在他家开了一个据说是庆功宴的浴室Party，邀请我过去参加。我说不用了，我并不喜欢“多人运动”。科里亚会带着米哈伊尔时不时来看我，企图搞清楚我是真不在意还是装不在意。但不管是哪个结果，他貌似都会生气。  
有一个落雨的晚上，会议结束得很早，我鬼使神差地回到了从前那个房子。房子里冷冰冰的，带着早春的寒气。我的目光移到了被我锁住的那扇门前，那是我们一起住过的房间。我开了瓶酒，带着微醺的醉意开了门，触目的熟悉画面让我有些恍惚。房间的书桌上放着一台播放机，书架前有一排音乐磁带，都是他的摇滚珍藏。我拿出一盒Queen(皇后乐队)放入播放机，这是少有的我喜欢的摇滚音乐。我关了灯，在冷硬的地板上坐下，吵吵嚷嚷的重金属撞击的声音，流水般包围了我。

08  
我不知坐了多久，快要在酒意中睡着的时候，音乐忽然停了，出现了嗡嗡的忙音，然后我听见了他的声音:  
“这个怎么开啊，瓦洛佳，该按哪个键啊。”  
“绿的那个。”  
“没有用，这个应该是坏了吧。”季玛这里的声音听起来有些失落。  
我看见自己不情愿地张开眼睛，不耐烦地下了床，走到他背后，抱住他柔软的腰，将胸膛贴紧他光滑赤裸的后背，下巴抵住他的肩膀，将一只手伸向播放机，调试了一会，说:“你按到录音键了，小傻瓜。”  
重金属那海浪撞击岩石般喧闹的声音再度响起，我咬着自己的拳头，眼泪大滴大滴地滚落。我告诉自己我不爱他，我不爱他……多说几遍就成了事实。  
我们在一起之后，有一次他喝醉了后煞有其事地跟我说，他决定给我一个召唤他的特权，当我想见他的时候，想着他的模样，喊他的名字他就听得见。他说:“当你想我想得快要死的时候，你可以试试。”说完漏出一个天真的笑容。

09  
我从没试过。  
我闭上眼睛，想着他的样子，心里一遍遍地喊:季玛，季玛，季玛……  
什么也没有发生。我沉溺在深不见底的悲伤中，听着自己的呜咽，品尝着咸涩的眼泪，我觉得自己快要死掉了，因为我胸口像压了块巨石，我喘不上气，我的心刀割一样疼。  
但我不会死，一个小时后我会颤巍巍地爬起来，关掉播放机，离开这个房间，将门锁上，回到新奥加廖沃，洗个澡，然后疲倦地睡过去；明天早上我会准时醒来，照常开始我的工作。我不会死，也不会崩溃，因为联邦总统必须心硬如铁，坚不可摧。

end  
1向日葵是他露的国花，花语是爱慕，沉默的爱、忠诚，这不就跟小熊对虎子的爱是一样的嘛


End file.
